Jervis Tech
Jervis Tech AKA Mad Hatter is a extremely famous penguin. He is the best dancer after Cadence in Antarctica. He travels the world for many reasons. Noted as 'The Most Famous Penguin In Afgenguinstan After The President,' He is one of Antarcticas best singers. He has 4 Albums so far, he is planning to release a 5'th album. He is a musician too. He is in the Top 100 Kid Famous Penguins In Antarctica, 75 Top Kid Famous Penguins In Antarctica, 50 Top Kid Famous Penguins In Antarctica, 40 Top Kid Famous Penguins In Antarctica, 25 Top Kid Famous Penguins In Antarctica, 15, 10, 5 and 3, listed as the 1'st Famous and Talented kid. He could play 11 Instruments and he said 'My Top 2 are the Clarinet and Tamberine.' His Great Great Great Great Great Grandparents were Humans. He is a kid scientist. He is currently thinking about a sixth album and a fifth trip. He is a master at Kung-Fu and Card-Jitsu. He is so good at Card Jitsu that Sensei gave him entrance to the Snow Dojo before it came. He donated the most coins to the Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation. He is a celebrity on Chitter Birth Jervis was born in Kabol, Afghenguinistans capital, on July 9'th 2001 at Islamic Birth Hospital. He was born at 35 weeks, a bit early, so he was kept in a incubator until he was 37 weeks. Baby When Jervis was 3 months old, he was sitting, and by 4 months, crawling, and at 6 months he first stood but started walking at 7 months. When he was 10 months, he began slapping his hands on his brothers drum, and by 11 months was making little songs like 'Ge ge te te te te he ha ha ne na ba ba sa da.' Early Life When Jervis was 14 months, he was making music by the kitchen stuff like 'Bam Bam Dra Dra Doo Doo' and when he was 18 months he started talking and made up a son here it is 'Salom Salom I am Jervich Tes I make little moosic I make sungs I luve my mommy I hote war I om happu.' By 22 months, he was using propar grammar and made the song perfect here it is now 'Salom I am Jervis Tech I make music I make songs I love my mom I hate war I am happy' music was used becuse he could make music with drums and tamberines. By 34 months he was starting to dance but was hitting most stuff and got hurt many times. Childhood Jervis took dancing class when he was 4 years old. His school was devastated by soldiers from a different country when he was in Grade 1, because of that, school was cancled for 9 days, thoughe Jervis loved school. In Grade 3 he was so good at singing, dancing and making music that he became very popular at school. He was baughty only 6 times and did his Homework everyday unless if there was no Homework. Now Now Jervis has the nickname Mad Hatter and he is 9 years old, he will be 10 on July 9 2011. He has 4 Albums so far. He is planning to release a 5'th soon. He is now in School. He now lives in Torona, Calada, he moved there on August 13'th 2010. He is now learning at Torona School in Grade 4. Albums Album 1 Released June 17'th 2009 Songs This Country, No War, The Devastated World, Why? and Stop War. Name War Is Bad Album 2 Released July 1'st 2009 Songs Childhood, Kabol, Best Day, Together, War Torn, Islam and The Pillars Of Islam. Name Islam Album 3 Released May 5'th 2010 Songs I Will Move Soon Too Peace, Peace, The War, I Hope and Looking For Freedom. Name Peace Album 4 Released May 6'th 2011 Songs When I Get Older, Freedom, Arpatheid, Travels, Famous and Dancer. Name Freedom Album 5 To be released July 18'th 2011. Name Future Freedom Travels Jervis started travelling on Summer Break when he was 8. Here are all his travels. Travel 1. Amazonian Forest Brazil Finding The Lost Golden Head Of The Chimborazos. July 3, 2010 Travel 2. Sahara Desert Egypt Finding The Pyramid Of Spirits. July 16, 2010 Travel 3. Himalayas Nepal Finding The Abominable Snowman. August 19, 2010 Travel 4. Death Valley Survival Testing. June 3, 2011 Own T.V. Shows Travels Sing Me A Song History Album Information Album 1 2009 War Is Bad Jervis's first album made him very famous. It included the songs This Country and No War and it includes much more. This album was made in Kabol so it will be in English, Pashtu and Dari if you read it. Because of this he planned a second album wich is released. Album 2 2009 Islam When he planned his second album Jervis decided to add more songs to this album. It included the songs Islam and Kabol. It made him more famous and he was awarded two awards, the Best Singer Of The Year Award and The Best Style At A Concert Award. Now he was planning a third album. Album 3 2010 Peace On his third album Jervis was talking about peace like we all need peace right? Well thats what he talked about. It inclusded the songs Looking For Freedom and Peace. He became very popular because of this and in this one Jervis even danced and singed so he was awarded The Best Dancing At A Concert Award. Album 4 2011 Freedom This album made Jervis very famous and rich (Note he is in the Top 10 Richest Familys In Antarctica.) He was performing the best album so far and yet. It includes the songs When I Get Older and Arpatheid. This made him the most Famous Kid or Teen in Antarctica. Now this made him plan a fifth album and he is even thinking about a sixth album. Album 5 2011 Future Freedom Coming July 18 2011 Stuff That Jervis Owns Penguin Stuff Snowtendo, Ipad, Penguin Xbox 360. Human Stuff Playstation3, Nintendo, Wii, Xbox 360, Ipod. Status Exactly now Jervis is healthy and at his home thinking on stuff. He is okay. Carriers Jervis has had many carriers and here are they. Former Penguin Secret Agency Agent Joined April 19'th 2010 Elite Penguin Force Agent Joined June 13'th Former Tour Guide Joined October 6'th 2008 Ninja Joined May 3'rd 2009 Fire and Water Ninja Joined July 7'th 2009 Trivia *He is a master at Kung Fu and Card Jitsu *He dances the best in Torona *He makes rock and modern music *His hair color is Brown *He is light-skinned Category:Famous Category:Singers Category:Snow Dojo Before Came Penguins Category:Music Category:Penguins